Best Of Me
by DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: Nico was shadow. Will was light. Nico was death, Will was life. Nico was a loner, Will was a people person. They should not have worked well together, but they did. Basically all my Solangelo one shots.
1. Best of Me Songfic

**Hey, so I was listening to my ipod and came across this song and thought 'hey what a perfect song for solangelo' So at around three o clock last night I started this, and finished it pretty quick. **

**The song this story is based off of is called Best of Me by The Letter Black. Listen to the song while reading this, you won't be disappointed.**

**Warnings: Fluffiness abundance, boyxboy romance, light kissing. **

**I think it's pretty obvious I don't own these characters. I mean, this is on a _Fanfiction_ website. I also don't own the song.**

* * *

Nico stared at the blonde haired menace currently speaking. Will Solace, the son of Apollo, was waving his arms around in emphasis to what he was saying to Nico.

"Why can't you understand that others want you around? Why is that so hard to get through your thick skull? Don't you want friends? The way you keep pushing people away makes you seem like you don't." Nico shook his head. He just doesn't understand. Nico thought. And how could he. Will Solace was perfect; handsome, smart, and funny. Not to mention kind, accepting, loving, and enough other traits to go on all day.

He doesn't understand what it's like to be unaccepted, to be feared simply because of who your father was. He didn't know what it was like to live alone on the streets because you couldn't trust anyone, didn't know what it was like to have your only 'home' be the Underworld. He didn't realize that not all people are good, not every person has sunshine in them somewhere. Doesn't realize what it was like to be in a place so evil, your sanity is stretched. Where you don't know whether or not you would be better off dead. Will Solace didn't know what it was like to be tortured for days on end to give up information you didn't have. He didn't understand anything about what Nico's life was like.

"Nico di Angelo are you even listening to me?" Nico's head jerked out of his reverie at Will's indignant shout. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

Nico watched those blue eyes shining with anger meet his own deep brown ones. He watched as the other boys Adams apple bobbed as the boy strained his voice into a shout. Nico found himself admiring that rich blonde hair, with the gorgeous tan skin. He imagined what it would be like to run his hands all over that- No di Angelo, Nico thought, that's what got you into trouble last time. You are not doing this again. A brown hand touched his shoulder. Nico jumped, and the hand quickly retracted.

"What the heck Solace?" Will shrugged.

"Are you listening to me? Did you hear anything I said?" Nico felt his anger grow irrationally.

"Why do you freaking care?"

Will stepped back hurt.

"I care, because I wanted to be your friend. You always look so lonely, but you never let anyone close. I thought maybe I could be different." Suddenly Will's eyes hardened. "But apparently not." Will turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, Will!" Nico shouted, starting after the other boy. They got a couple of funny looks, the son of Hades, almost darkness personified chasing after the camps equivalent to sunshine. "Please stop." Will finally did, right inside the tree line to the forest.

"What?"

Nico ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not very good at this." He said softly, and Will snorted.

"Trust me, I know." Nico shook his head.

"No you don't!" Will just looked at him.

"Then explain."

"I'm not good at letting people in. The last one's I trusted got me into Tartarus, then into a jar as giant bait." Nico clenched his hands tight into fists. "It's hard for me to let people get close because most of the time they end up hurting me. I guess after all this time it should be habit." Nico laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Nico, can't you see that you can trust me? I'm not going to all of a sudden turn around and betray you to an enemy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Can you blame me?" Nico asked, and he could feel himself shaking. "No one has ever wanted me around without reason. Even Percy only ever wants me after I've helped him save the world, or his girlfriend. Everyone I have ever come into contact with has had some ulterior motive. Every time I let someone in I get hurt Will. And there is only so much hurt someone can take before they break." Nico didn't want to scare Will off, but he had to know. There was no way Will actually liked him as a friend. No one did. Nico didn't want it to get to far, and then fail, and break whatever was left of his heart. He knew the next break would be his last.

Will stared at Nico, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why do you insist that no one likes you? I think you'd find that there are a lot of people here who want to get to know you, who want to be your friend." Nico shook his head, biting his lip to keep the tears at bay.

"You can say that all you like, but that doesn't make it true. No one wants a son of Hades around. No one wants me." Will stepped forward and shook Nico by the shoulders.

"See there you go again. Why can't you believe that some people care about you?" Nico exploded, the tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Because they shouldn't!" Nico shouted. It dimly registered in his head that Will didn't look surprised at that. Simply sad. "They shouldn't. All I do is mess up over and over. I'm scary, people run away from me. I'm the kid you can't trust, you never know what side I'm on. I hurt people Will. All I have to do is lose my temper just a little, and I can turn them into nothing, take away their voice, their memories. I'm horrible. Even my own father hates me, wishes that I had died instead of my sister."

Will was crying now too, but Nico couldn't tell through his own wracking sobs. It was like all the hurt, all the anger he'd felt for years was finally coming out. "I can't be loved, I can't be liked. I'm creepy, scary, weird, and a freak. I'm worthless-"

"Stop!" Will interrupted his tirade. He was shaking with anger, eyes flashing. "Just stop." Nico shook his head.

"Why it's all true. Everything I said is true. I can't-" Will shook him.

"No. No more. I won't listen to any more of that. None of it is true. It's not." Nico opened his mouth to interrupt, but Will kept going anyways. "You are amazing. Everything about you. Nico, you saved the world. Twice. Maybe you didn't get all the flash, so people ignore it, but without you we all would have died at the Battle of Olympus." Will sighed.

"I don't know how you can sit there and think that you are worthless. Say that you're a freak. Because you're not. You are a boy who has been dealt a terrible hand. You have suffered, kicked and clawed your way through hell and back. You survived by yourself at the age of ten on the streets, living through monster attacks. You continued to live through Tartarus, alone, and being stuck in a jar for a week. You saved this camp so many times, even though you didn't think it was home. You've never had any obligation to help us. Most people wouldn't have. But you did. You gave up everything for people you thought hated you." Will's voice finally softened.

"With everything you've done, how can you sit there and tell me that your worthless? The truth is Nico, your worth more than you can possibly imagine." Nico finally broke down, and Will enveloped him in a hug.

How long had Nico been waiting to hear those words. So long he had prayed for someone to look at him and tell him he had done good. He wanted someone to be proud of him, to love him, to want him. He had waited so long for someone to tell him that he was worth it. He had been starved for attention, for love longer than any person should be able to stand. Every day he had been slowly breaking as he waited for one person, only one, to tell him that he was precious, that they needed him. He had waited years for one person to just give him one ounce of want, one ounce of a feeling of love. Will had given that to him.

"Maybe you can't see that right now Nico. Maybe it will take you years to accept the fact that someone wants you, that someone loves you." Will seemed to startle for a second, and Nico brought his head away from the other boys shoulder. Will's face was bright red, but Nico smiled softly. "If you give me a chance though, I want to know you. I want to learn all there is to Nico di Angelo. The good and the bad. And maybe someday, you'll learn to trust that I'm not going to hurt you. That I won't fail you like everyone else." Nico leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Will's. Will started, and they broke apart. Nico smiled shyly.

"I think I can already tell."

Will grinned so big, Nico thought his face was about to break. He jumped forward, again pressing their lips together, but this time there were two people moving along this kiss. Will gently cupped Nico's cheek, while Nico's arms wrapped around Will's tan neck, running his hand through the blonde curls at his nape. When they finally broke apart, Will wouldn't let Nico move very far. He kept their foreheads connected, just looking at each other. Nico blushed and tried to look away.

"Hey now, don't do that. What's wrong?" Will asked, trying to gently draw those beautiful obsidian eyes back to his own.

"Are you sure you want me Will? Problems and all?" Nico asked, voice soft, scared. Will smiled and kissed the boy softly.

"Positive."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful, wonderful, and amazing. Why wouldn't I want the perfect boy?"

The joy in Nico's eyes from that statement was enough to get Will over the embarrassment of his sappy response.

"Even though I'm all shadow, all darkness?"

"Well I'm sunshine. Guess we'll work well together." Nico nodded slowly. Will smiled. "So will you go out with me?" Nico laughed softly, and Will chuckled with him.

Nico looked at the smiling boy in front of him, who was looking at him like he was the world. Maybe, Nico thought, just maybe this will work. I can stop hiding, stop running. I can love and be loved. Maybe this boy hear is everything I've been waiting for. After all, who better to combat the darkness inside of me, then the shining boy in front of me?

"Yes Will. I'll go out with you." Will scooped him up in a hug, before planting a kiss on his lips. Nico sighed just a little, feeling ridiculously happy. Then Will stood up, breaking the kiss. Nico followed him to his feet. Will grabbed his hand and started to walk back to camp.

"Come on, Angel. You still have to get that checked over." Nico smiled.

"Coming." They walked out of the forest holding hands, light and dark, day and night. Both shining as bright as the sun.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this reading this as I enjoyed writing it. Go check out the song. **

**As always,**

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII**


	2. My Sweetheart

**Hey dudes! So I have a new short story for everyone. I decided that Valentines Day would be the perfect time to write a short little thing for one of the cutest couples, and one of my top OTP's: Solangelo. **

**Rating: K-K+**

**Warnings: Extreme Fluff, Teeth-Rotting Cuteness, and Some Kissing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am simply borrowing them with the intention to return later... Maybe...**

* * *

Nico wasn't the most affectionate of people at times. He could be grim, cold, and uncaring. He could look at you with enough annoyance to make you feel like an ant in one glance. He could even be cruel at times. But deep down inside, once you got past all the barriers the son of Hades put up to protect himself?

* * *

It was three days after they had gotten together. Nico was in the sword arena, training, when Will had walked in for his next class. The Italian was training with three ghosts, and had been doing so for over an hour. He was soaked in sweat, and his, gorgeous, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, little wisps escaping here and there.

"Death boy!" Will called out, excitement laced in his voice. Nico's head lifted to spot him. He gave a tiny smile before going back to what he was doing, though more energized than before. Will watched the light contorting around his boyfriend and he couldn't help but wonder-

"Will…" Lacy, Will's newest and youngest sister, whined. "I thought you were going to teach us how to fight." Will shook off his boyfriend induced stupor.

"Right, right. Let me just…" Will sauntered over to his boyfriend, his class following behind swiftly. "Sunshine, as much as I love watching you, I need the arena. Get your smokin' hot butt out of here." Will expected Nico to blush; that's normally what he did. Especially with the little giggles coming from behind him. Instead, Nico turned to face him.

"If you say so, hot stuff. Try not to watch this gorgeous butt as I leave." Will stared dumbfounded as Nico winked at him. Then, with a conspiratorial smile to the kids watching, the son of Hades disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

They were at the campfire, nearly a month later. Will was sitting, roasting a marshmallow for a s'more. The son of Apollo was exceedingly picky about his marshmallows. They had to be roasted just right, or he wouldn't eat it. That resulted in a lot of shared marshmallows. The one he was currently holding over the fire was nearly perfect, just a few more seconds…

"There!" He exclaimed, childish joy in his voice. He reverently placed the marshmallow into the perfectly square graham crackers, on top of the exactly four pieces of Hershey's semi-sweet chocolate. He brought the sandwich to his mouth, saliva already pooling in anticipation. Then the s'more of perfection was snatched out of his hands, and a loud crunch next to him told of the culprit.

"Nico!" He shouted in outrage, looking over at the smaller boy. Nico was holding that s'more, a huge bite out of it, chewing slowly. He closed his eyes in bliss, and letting out a small moan purely to irritate Will. "Why'd ya do that?" Nico smirked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were making it for me." Will let out a huff of irritation.

"Why in Hades would I spend so much time and effort on a dessert for you?" Will said, and Nico giggled lightly.

"Because you're an awesome boyfriend, and you love me?" Will huffed at that reply, but it was halfhearted. He was too distracted by the new word. Boyfriend.

* * *

"Wake up Sunshine, or we're going to be late for breakfast!" Will shouted, pounding on the door to Cabin Thirteen. He heard a muffled groan inside.

"Hold your pants, Solace. I'm coming." Came Nico's angry reply. It was another seven minutes before the door opened. Will should know, he was counting on his watch. When the door finally slung open, Will took a deep breath, preparing to enter into a rant about swiftness and making him wait. At Nico's appearance, all thought flew out of his head. The son of Hades was wearing black skinny jeans. His black, custom made, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt hugged his defined chest nicely, accentuating the sculpted chest and six pack. He hadn't pulled his hair back into a ponytail yet, something he reserved for practice. His stygian iron sword was clasped to his belt, and his skull ring was on his finger. Will stared, probably drooling, not really caring.

"Will?" Nico asked, voice slightly amused, as they started to walk towards the dining hall. Will shook his head to clear it of the rather suggestive fantasies racing through his head. Wasn't his fault that shirt was so stimulating.

"Gods, darlin', you are freakin' sexy!" Nico blushed but smiled. The other boy gently reached out and grabbed Will's hand, linking their fingers. Will nearly started in surprise, but tried to rein it in. Instead, he smiled, squeezing Nico's hand. Together they entered into the dining hall.

* * *

Will was pacing. A week. Seven days. That's how long Nico had been gone, visiting his sister in Camp Jupiter. He had gone with Jason, Piper, and a couple of other, older Greeks, and they had traveled the conventional way; cars. Will hadn't seen Nico, or talked to him, in all that time, and frankly, it was driving the son of Apollo insane. He missed his boyfriend, and all his little mannerisms. He hadn't realized just how integrated Nico had become in his life. Will sighed, knowing that Nico probably hadn't thought about him all week, seeing as he didn't even bother with Iris messaging him. The poor sop left at home. If Will was honest with himself, he wasn't really irritated at anyone. He just hated the thought of Nico hurting himself when Will wasn't around to heal him. The sound of the conch shell broke him out of his thoughts. That was the signal for new arrivals, or returning campers. Will didn't even pause before he raced out of the infirmary to Half-Blood hill. He reached the top and smiled. His Death Boy was walking up next to Jason, talking loudly and waving his hands around. He tended to do that when he was passionate, or excited, or had ADHD build up.

"Nico!" Will shouted, and watched as the boy's head flipped up, probably fast enough to cause whiplash.

"Will." Nico said, smiling and waving a little. He left Jason to head Will's way. Will expected that. He also expected for Nico to make it over to him and stop, before Will would take action and wrap the other boy in a tight hug. That was not what happened. Nico practically flew over to Will, before diving into the other boy, wrapping his thin arms tightly around Will's waste.

"Gods of Olympus, I missed you." Nico said, in a normal voice. He didn't murmur, or try to hide his excitement. The Italian extracted himself from the hug, but allowed Will to keep an arm around his shoulders. As they walked down the hill into camp like that, Nico talked animatedly, waving his arms for enthusiasm. Will tuned him out a little, allowing the Italian's smooth, rich voice wrap around him. He felt the contact they had, the arm Nico was allowing and Will sighed contentedly. There was nothing better than this moment.

* * *

No one was sure where the monsters came from. No one knew how they made it past the border into camp. That wasn't really a high priority to Will. He was in the infirmary, and for once he wasn't there to heal others. No, he had managed to get himself hurt instead.

He had been pulling injured demigods from the battle; his main task during most fights. He had spotted a downed daughter of Aphrodite in his peripheral vision, and had headed over to see if he could help. Then he had run into a hellhound. He had tried to fight it off, but Will wasn't a warrior; never had been. It didn't take long for Will to lose. The hellhound raked it's claws across Will's chest, sending him flying against a tree. It was simply thanks to his siblings, who had come in and shot the beast, that Will was still alive.

Now he was in the infirmary, panicking since no one would tell him where Nico was. He tried to shove himself out of the bed, but his siblings kept pushing him back down. Apparently he should know better, as a healer himself. It wasn't until the doors banged open, revealing his sister Selena pulling a dirty, only slightly banged up, son of Hades that Will relaxed.

"Will! What in Hades were you thinking?" Nico asked, rushing over Will's bedside. Will simply squeezed his hand, too tired and in pain to talk. That seemed to make Nico madder. "Seriously, you could have died. Do you know how I felt when Selena there raced up and told me you had been mauled by a hellhound. I mean, gods…" Then Nico leaned over and kissed Will on the lips.

It wasn't like they had never kissed before. There had actually been some major make out sessions, in many different places. But all in private. Will had never felt such ecstasy from any of their kisses before. The idea that Nico had been worried enough about him, and was relieved enough he was okay, to step so completely out of his comfort zone to kiss him in front of people? Nothing could describe the feeling of pure happiness radiating through Will at this point. He smiled into the kiss, hoping this was only the first of many to come.

* * *

Nico wasn't the most affectionate of people. He could be grim, cold, and uncaring. He could look at you with enough annoyance to make you feel like an ant in one glance. He could even be cruel at times. But deep down inside, once you got past all the barriers the son of Hades put up to protect himself? Nico di Angelo was a sweetheart. Will was simply glad that said sweetheart was his. Even if it took a lot of work on Will's part.

* * *

**Well there it was. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I think ya'll have probably realized by now, I'm not a very fast updater. For that I apologize. My life is hectic and it is hard to find time to write. **

**On that note, please leave a comment! They are great incentive to find time to write. That and I like to hear from people. **

**Deuces,**

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII**


End file.
